


Burning feelings

by writtn



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, Fire, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtn/pseuds/writtn
Summary: Flames are dangerous, yet so beautiful.And he thought the same when he met Leonard for the first time.





	Burning feelings

Flames. Flames are beautiful. Mick always admired them. He loved to watch things burn. And he was afraid when he accidentally set his house on fire. He was afraid when he ran away, didn't woke his parents up. But as he grew older, he started admiring them again, respecting them again. And he loves them. Fire is his element, there's nothing he enjoys more than flames. Flames have always calmed him down, helped him to get a clear mind. They're dangerous, yet so beautiful.  
And he thought the same when he met Leonard for the first time. 

 

Mick was in a gang, they just dealt with some stuff but made good money. One day they had a deal with an unknown guy. He came in the storage hall and threatened them with a weird gun. Mick was amazed, and his colleagues tried to fight the guy but he shot them with the gun thing. He pointed the gun at Mick ,,You gonna fight me too? Or can I take the stuff for free?” Mick was full of adrenaline and interest ,,Wow. Who are you?”-,,My name is Leonard Snart and you can say I'm a full time criminal.” Leonard grinned and Mick did too.  
That was the moment when Mick fell for him.

 

Short after that, they became partners. Leonard thought Mick would be helpful, he's muscular and aggressive. Leonard would plan things and Mick could help him, he could manipulate him easily.  
But now they're more than partners, they're friends. And they will be there for each other and save each others asses. Leonard is always playing the cool guy who's untouchable. And Mick is playing the guy without feelings. They both know the true self of the other but won't bring it up. Mick still loves Len. But he won't admit that he ‘loves’ him ,,I respect him, that's all.” 

 

,,Lenny, are you coming to this new bar with me?” Mick loves bars, or, he loves the alcohol there ,,You know I despise alcohol, don't you?” it was because of his alcoholic, abusive dad. ,,You don't have to drink, I just.. ya know wanna hang out with you” he murmured ,,Aw, does Mick Rory has feelings after all?” Len asked sarcastic and Mick felt a bit hurt. ,,Yeah it's okay you don't have to come..”-,,Mick..” said Len ,,No it's okay Lenny I'll just go by..”-,,Shut up Mick. I'll come with you. It was just fun. “ Mick smiled and brightened up ,,Good let's go then!” he's always that enthusiastic when it's about beer.. or Len. 

 

As they came in the bar, it smelled like smoke and alcohol. Len always disliked places like that, but it makes Mick happy and it is always so cute when he tries to hide his happiness or excitement. They sat down at the counter and Mick immediately ordered a beer. Len ordered Vodka. He usually doesn't drink and he dislikes the taste too, but he just felt like he needed it now. Mick looked at him in surprise and for a short moment, Len saw his eyes lighten up. It was the sparkle thing Mick's eyes did when he had a bad idea. ,,What are you thinking of?” Len asked him curious ,,Huh, nothing.” he took a sip of his beer. Leonard drank his Vodka and tried to read Mick's mind. ,,Two shots of vodka for me and my friend.” Len told the barkeeper ,,What is your intention? Filling me up?” Mick asked quietly ,,No. It was yours. I've seen through you, Mick.” Len grinned and drank his other shot. Mick did too and damn was that shit strong. He felt it running down his throat and it burned like hell. He loves to drink but not strong shit like that and Len drank it as if it were nothing. Mick finished his beer when Len probably had his fifth shot and was about to drink another one.,,No, that's enough.” Mick took the glass away and drank it, it still tasted like gasoline. Len looked at Mick and pouted ,,You're so mean!”-,,You're already drunk Lenny!” Mick was also drunk but not as much as Leonard ,,Maybe a little bit” Len gave him a cheeky grin and stole a guy a cigarette and a lighter as he walked by. Len usually doesn't smoke either, but today he did. Mick wanted to say something but then Len put the cigarette between his lips and lighted it. ,,Fuck that's hot.” Mick said under his breath. Len took a pull on it and grinned as he blew out the smoke ,,I'm going to the bathroom, wanna come with me?” he said in a seductive voice and put the cigarette in an ashtray. Mick knows it's wrong because Len is really drunk but he still followed him. 

 

Len went into a cabin, dragging Mick behind him. Short after the door was closed, Len grabbed Mick's shirt and smashed their lips together. Len tasted like vodka and cheap tobacco. Mick didn't realized what happened until Len bit his bottom lip and shoved his hands under Mick’s shirt. Mick was lacking air and pushed him back, Len licked over his lips and fuck was that hot. Mick was looking Len in the eyes and pushed him against the wall ,,My turn, Lenny.” Len’s eyes were black and full of lust. Mick took off Leonard's shirt, sucked on his neck and ran his hands over his torso. He pressed against Mick and rubbed their hips together, Mick wanted this for so long, even if he won't admit it. He already was rock hard against Len’s thigh and moaned as he felt Len’s hand on him ,,God, are you that needy?” and again that cheeky grin. Len went on his knees and pulled Mick's pants down ,,What are you-” -,,Trust me, relax.” he interrupted him. ,,Have you ever.. ya know, sucked cock?” Len licked his lips ,,You gonna find it out” he slowly licked over the tip of Mick's cock and looked him straight in the eyes, he started sucking on the hot flesh and Mick moaned. Len teased, he always plays dirty. He licked the entire length, pumped a bit and sucked at the tip again. ,,Len..fuck just..just stop teasing” Mick said out of breath. Len just teased even more, biting in the sensitive flesh of Mick's thighs, leaving wet, red marks. Yeah, Mick was that needy. Finally, Leonard took Mick's cock in his mouth and started bobbing his head slowly. He pressed his tongue against his cock and started flicking it. Mick put his hands on Len’s head and started growling louder. It felt good. This boy is really fucking good at this. Probably too good. He started deepthroating Mick and took everything in and fuck, Mick couldn't stop himself from groaning and moaning too loud before he came in Lens mouth. Leonard swallowed it all and Mick was breathing hard, leaning against the wall, still shaking from that great orgasm. Len stood up ,,You are.. You're fucking good.” Mick said in his husky voice ,,Yeah I know. But now it's your turn, Mick.” Len whispered his name and bit in Mick's neck. ,,I'm not going to give you a blowie.”-,,I hoped that you would fuck me.” Len pulled on Micks shirt and grinned.

 

He had a heavy headache when he woke up. Fuck, Len thought. That was definitely too much alcohol last night. He shifted in his bed and felt someone lying next to him. He turned around and saw Mick. He needed a few seconds to realize that he's lying next to Mick and that they're naked. ,,Fuck. No no no!” Len sat up and tried to remember the last night. But he couldn't get anything together. Everything was blurry. He drank, he smoked, he went to the bathroom with Mick..oh god no. Mick shifted beside him and growled ,,Good morning.” he rubbed his eyes and looked at Len. ,,You were pretty drunk last night, Lenny.” Len looked at him ,,Did we..you know.”-,,Had sex? Yeah.” Len put his hands on his head ,, Fuck. No. You..you remember?” he tried to avoid looking at Mick. ,,Yeah. I wasn't that drunk after all..”-,,Why didn't you stopped this?” he glanced over ,,I don't know. I guess I..nevermind.” Mick stood up, collected his clothes and went out of the room. He thought Len would want this too, want him too. But it seems like he does not. 

 

After that, they started ignoring each other. At the beginning Len just tried avoiding eye contact with Mick, but then he started ignoring him completely, except for a few words. He started going out to drink and coming home with random guys. Mick tried to overcome his love for Leonard but without success. He was never there when Len had guests , Mick couldn't stand listening to it. But he came to the conclusion that he has to talk with him. One morning after Lens guest left and he went out of his room for food, Mick talked to him. ,,Lenny, ignoring me is totally useless. We can't go on like this, we have to talk.” Len opened the fridge and looked inside, pretending that he hadn't heard Mick. Mick closed the fridge door strongly. ,,Don't ignore me Snart. Just talk with me.” Len looked at him ,,About what? That you had sex with me even though you know that I was totally drunk?”-,,Just that you know, you were the one being all flirty and asked me to go to the bathroom with you.” Mick said.,,And you should've stopped me there.” Len wanted to go away but Mick hold onto his wrist ,, Yeah I know. But it seemed like you wanted it and it's.. It's not like I don't wanted it to happen.” Mick's voice was quiet and soft. ,,So that was your plan? Get me drunk and get me laid? How unromantic.” Len’s tone got sarcastic. ,,I'm not good with feelings, you know that.” he got a little hope, according to Len’s tone. ,,Because you're a fucking idiot” he took Mick's shirt again, just as he did in the bar, and kissed him ,,I'm sorry Mick. I was so confused and unsure but now I know what I want.” Mick smiled ,,And what do you want?” Len grinned and pressed their lips together again ,,You.” Mick was overwhelmed with weird feelings. ,,You know, I remember a few things from that night. So I tried it with other guys just to know. And no one was as good as you were so..”-,,Wait are you saying that you want to fuck with me?” Len put his hands under Micks shirt ,,You sure are smart.Yeah, I want a best friend with benefits .” Ouch. Mick's heart started to hurt. He thought Leonard would love him, it sounded like he loves him! But no, he just wants to fuck around. Mick felt Len’s hands in his jeans and his lips on his neck. It's probably a really bad idea. He has to pretend that he's not in love with him. And Leonard isn't in love with him, he just wants to get fucked by him. He just wants his body and not his heart. Feelings suck. But Mick couldn't resist. He could touch the man he loves. Why should he not use this opportunity? He cupped Len’s face in his hands and kissed him roughly. It seemed like Len liked it. But he had to back off to get some air ,,Bedroom?” Mick just growled, which meant yes. On the way there, they lost most of their clothes. Mick slightly pushed Len on the bed and crawled over him. He kissed trails down his neck to his chest and bit in his hip. Len shivered and let out a small noise when Mick grabbed his cock. Mick hands were rough and cold on Lens hard, sensitive, hot cock. Leonard grabbed Mick's head and pushed him down on his lips. Len loves to bite Mick's lips and that's exactly what he was doing. He felt his rough fingers working on his cock and couldn't stop himself from moaning in Mick's mouth. Mick was rock hard as well and enjoyed the sounds he got from Len. ,,I love these noises coming from your mouth, Lenny. “ Leonard moaned again ,,Can you please put your cock inside me?” Mick did so and got a loud moan from Leonard. It was music to his ears and made him even hornier. He started moving his hips slowly, whimpers coming from Len. He had his mouth open, small noises escaping it and sweat running down his forehead. He was beautiful. He was so peaceful and perfect, yet Mick wanted to destroy him. He started thrusting even faster and grinding his hips to get deeper. Len breathed faster and his whimpers got louder ,,Fuck, Mick. Oh god!” it's all he could say. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. Len wouldn't last any longer and neither did Mick. He speed up a last time and grabbed Len's hot cock, he cried out loud as Mick started stroking it and Len came right away. Mick came short after, breathed heavily and pulled out his dick. ,,Fuck. That was amazing.” Mick said as he laid next to Len. He hummed approvingly and cuddled up to Mick. It's time for a nap. 

 

It went fine the first few weeks. They had their jobs like usual and they had sex. It was a lot of fun but then Mick couldn't control himself anymore. He started staring at Len, admiring his beauty. He started stroking over his face when he was asleep. He started randomly kissing Len even when they don't had sex. And one day Len said that Mick should stop with this weird relationship shit. And Mick couldn't hold himself back ,,But I want this!” Mick told him ,,You know I'm bad at talking and shit but I like you Lenny. I liked you for so long and I like doing this weird relationship shit with you.” Len was slightly shocked ,,Wait you are in love with me?”-,,Yeah I guess I am. Since we met for the first time.” Mick put his hand on Lens cheek but he slapped it away. ,,You should've told me! I'd never had continued the sex with you when I knew that you're in love with me!” Mick was hurt, you could see it in his eyes ,,Why does it matter? It's nice to touch you.”-,,But Mick I don't love you. And I never will. And I don't want to hurt you.” Mick went out of the apartment. He could hear Len calling after him, but he ignored it. He took his heat gun and put the apartment on fire. Len shouted and screamed and maybe cried. But Mick ignored it. His heart was broken, it hurt so much and he couldn't control himself anymore. And now again, he burned the only person he loves, to death.


End file.
